Pureblood Royalty
by MissRoy
Summary: How did I become the Prince of Slytherin’s one and only? That’s what my friends asked me at my bachelorette party. How did the Pureblood royalty that is Draco Malfoy pick me, a lowly Halfblood Ravenclaw?
1. Party Hearty!

"Ok ladies! Let's get started with the game!"

It was the night of my bachelorette party. That one last chance for girls before the big day with the dress and the cake and... The vows. Don't get me wrong, I was totally ready to be married. I was just a bit nervous. Ok, ok I was a LOT nervous. What if I forgot what I was supposed to say? What if I tripped up the isle? It's a good thing all my best friends were at this party. They always knew what to do to cheer me up.

"Make way for the bride! Soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy coming through!" My best friend Arlen Gannon McKenzie (she had married a well to do muggle from America) was telling everyone to come sit down for the big game of the evening. Alcohol induced Truth or Dare. Or, as Arlen and I like to play, Truth or... Truth.

Arlen had been my best friend since we first saw each other outside platform 9 3/4. Neither of us had parents with us (being business brats), and neither of us had the foggiest how to find the platform. Luckily a nice old lady with a grandson who would also be attending Hogwarts for the first time took pity on us and showed us how. From that day forward it was Lura and Arlen, never separated.

This whole party had been her idea, I hadn't even known that there was a such thing (only bachelor parties), but she assured me that it was a real thing and that it was a good idea to throw one. We had gone out and bought tons of champagne and fine wines to... Ease our guests into the party mood. Unfortunately I think Arlen had a bit too much herself.

As everyone was sitting down I felt a strange sense of foreboding. I had a feeling I would be forced to tell the story again tonight. It is such a long story that I often tire of telling it. Although the idea of the opposites Draco and I are is quite entertaining.

As the game went from person to person I laughed with the others at the silly questions that were asked, (Have you ever made a love potion? What was the naughtiest dream you ever had? Who was your first or only teacher crush and why?), but I was dreading when it was my turn. Finally a girl who had been in Hufflepuff, a year behind me, asked me THE question.

"Lura, how did you and Draco get together? I know you don't like telling, but it's a great story."

"You do know it's very long, right?" I asked her. "We could be up half the night."

Everyone chorused that they didn't care so I sighed to myself... Why not?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So this came pretty quickly. Tell me what you think? I'm gonna write the next chapter right now :D.**


	2. Train Talk

"Ok.. Well I suppose you could say it began in 4th year after he helped me with some potions homework I needed to finish..."

Arlen looked at me, her blonde hair a mess, with a look that clearly said "No way are you getting off THAT easily."

"Uhm, Arlen? Are you ok?" I asked, hoping I had misinterpreted her expression but knowing I hadn't.

"Lura dear, darling, sugar filled cupcake... Don't you think the story starts a little sooner than that? Let's not keep these good people in suspense. There's a good girl."

"Erm.. Ok well I guess I should just start from the first day of first year then." I looked around at the faces, rapt with attention, and closed my eyes, losing myself in the memory.

* * *

The train chugged along at a comfortable speed and I settled back in to my seat facing Arlen.

"My name is Lura Willard, what's your's?" I asked timidly. I was very shy as a child, especially when I didn't know anyone as I did then.

"My name is Arlen Gannon. I'm Irish. I like Ireland. My parents named me after an uncle of mine. Do you really think they'll make us wear skirts? I hate skirts. I wish I were a boy, they're so free and lucky! I can't believe my parents dared make me a girl! Do I talk too much? You can stop me if I do!" I stared in amazement at this hyperactive girl. Slowly, but surely, I smiled.

"I don't think you talk too much, in fact I think it's great. You do a lot of talking and I do a little, so it's even!" I could feel in my bones that this girl would be my new friend and confidante at Hogwarts.

Arlen and I spent most of the train ride discussing families (we were both Half bloods), books (We both really enjoyed muggle authors), and even gossiping about some of the latest scandals in Witch Weekly. I was so glad to find a friend that I surprised myself by talking much more than usual. When the trolley came with sweets we both bought as much as we could carry and sat down, continuing to laugh and talk.

I wasn't expecting anyone to come to our compartment, let alone a BOY. I hadn't noticed anyone out in the corridor so I was letting my guard down, allowing Arlen to take me to a comfortable place where I could let loose and talk without worrying what other people thought. All of a sudden the door bursted open and there stood the most magnificent looking boy I had ever seen!. He had soft looking blonde hair, almost too light to be real, and pale skin. He looked as though he would be taller than me, but not much. He had two other boys on each side, bodyguards I assumed, each the size of about three of me.

He walked into our compartment and sat down, without so much as a hello! I wondered what he wanted, but I was shy once more and could say nothing. It's a good thing Arlen wasn't the least bit shy!

"Excuse me, but who are you? You can't just walk in here and sit down without so much as introducing yourself!" Oh boy, she looked mad.

"I believe I can do whatever I want. You see, I am Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle. We just happened to want to sit in here, so what are you going to do about that?" He smirked at her and his henchmen laughed. Very stupidly I might add.

I do believe that Arlen would have up and punched him right there if I hadn't remembered that my father had taught me to silently disarm people. I thought "expelliarmus" and lo and behold three wands came flying toward me.

"How... How did you do that? That's magic way beyond our year!" Draco stuttered. "Give me back my wand!"

"Apologize first." I stared him down with one of my signature death glares and waited, no longer shy.

He sighed, then looked me straight in the eye (melting my heart at the same time) and said his apology. I thanked him then gave him back his wand. I couldn't believe it when he grabbed my hand and pulled me up close to him, whispering in my ear. "You're a pretty one aren't you? I'll be seeing you later." I couldn't breathe.

**A/N: Ok well since no one is reviewing I shall punish all readers with a long Author's Note! Whoooo! Seriously though, this just sorta came to me and I haven't really read it through yet either, so tell me about mistakes or if things don't flow right or such. I'll edit them later but right now I feel like doing some reading of my own!**


End file.
